Percabeth's First Kiss(es)
by emmamellarkvictorsvillage
Summary: Moments added into the PJO books in which Percy and Annabeth have their first kiss. For example, the first chapter is from The Lightning Thief, the second chapter is from The Sea of Monsters, but none of the chapters coexist. Confusing? A better explanation awaits you in the first chapter. Enjoy! P.S. Warning: Read at your own risk. This is my first fanfiction! It might suck!
1. The Lightning Thief

_**A/N: **__**Each chapter will be a different time that Percy and Annabeth could have had their first kiss. For example, this chapter will be set during The Lightning Thief. The next chapter will be set during The Sea of Monsters, but nothing in this chapter will have occurred before the events of the second chapter. Get it? Got it? Good. **_

_**Setting: On the Zoo Truck on the way to Las Vegas. Grover is asleep. Percy and Annabeth are sitting next to each other and talking. Impulsively, Annabeth kisses Percy, but Grover wakes up as the truck hits a pothole. That also sends Annabeth and Percy jolting away from each other, , blushing, and leaving a very curious and suspicious Grover.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fanfiction story, so if you don't like, I suggest you write a review or PM me. If you're just going to write a flame, don't. I won't read it, anyway. You can just shove all that hate up your ass.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the PJO or HOO characters.**_

Percy's POV:

After switching the meat and turnips for the lion and zebra and the weird gazelle/antelope thingy, I sat back down next to Annabeth. For a minute or so, she turned her shoulder, like she didn't want to sit near me, but slowly went back to sitting normally. We started talking about her dad. I felt really bad for her once she started explaining the relationship between her stepmother and her. I could sort of relate to her. Smelly Gabe was horrible in his own, unique way, but seeing someone else go through that makes it seem more upsetting.

I told her I felt bad for her, and she was silent. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or if she decided to stop talking, but then she turned to face me and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Percy" she whispered. "I can't believe that I hated you when I first met you. Oh, who was I kidding? I never hated you, just disliked you greatly."

"Yeah, because that makes it so much better." I replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, I can't believe I didn't see you as a friend when we first met."

"So were friends now, right?" I was confused.

She sighed. " Well what do you think? Gosh, do I have to say everything?" She said exasperatedly. At that we both started laughing quietly.

After a few minutes, we went back to normal. Then, Annabeth looked at me for a long time. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I didn't think it was a normal Annabeth-look. She lean in towards me and...

In an instant, I was stunned. Annabeth had just kissed me. I looked over at her shocked. She glanced back, and she blushing. A few days ago, if someone told me I would kiss Annabeth Chase, a girl I could've sworn hated me, I would've told them they might want to check into a mental hospital.

The weirdest part of it was, though, that I actually enjoyed it. I think I did, at least. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more strange, I found myself leaning towards her. She kissed me again, but it was shortlived. The truck hit a pothole just as our lips touched, and jolted Grover awake. Annabeth and I jumped a good three or four feet away from each other, just as Grover started to take in his surroundings.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Grover half-yawned, half-bleated. He looked just about terrified.

"Nothing, Goat-boy. We just hit a bump in the road." Even though she was trying to sound calm, she seemed completely on edge.

"Well, okay, but I'm going back to sleep. You two should, too." It was hard to understand what he was saying towards the end, because he had already started to nod off.

Annabeth and I didn't talk the rest of the night, but we went back to sitting next to each other. We fell asleep, and it was the first night of the entire quest that I slept well.


	2. Sea of Monsters

_**A/N: Hiya! Thank you sincerely to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story so far. I do enjoy reading reviews, but I'm not going to be one of those authors who refuses to update just because I don't have as many reviews as I want. If you do want to review my story or PM me, go right ahead, but I promise that I won't not update, because that interferes with my busy schedule. Why go to all that trouble to refuse more chapters because you don't have as many reviews as you want? Those readers that ARE reading will bored from waiting for an update, and then nobody will read your story!**_

_**Okay, Enough ranting for one day.**_

_**This chapter takes place during The Sea of Monsters, hence this chapter's title, but the setting is right after Annabeth listened to the sirens. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.~ Most chapters will be in Percy's POV because PJO is in his POV. Get it? Got it? Great!**_

Percy's POV

"Percy, why did I do that?" Annabeth asked me. "It was stupid of me. I'm not exactly acting like a daughter of Athena, am I?"

I smiled. "No. You were acting just like one." She glared at me. "Hear me out. I'm not calling you _or_ your mom stupid. You said that the sirens can tell you things you didn't know right? Anybody who would risk their lives for wisdom _has_ to be a son or daughter of Athena."

She fiddled with the beads of her necklace, and smiled too. "Yeah. I guess you're right… but I just feel like… I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? Are there pigs flying? Is the sky falling, too?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." She look at me. Not angrily, though, as I had expected, but sheepishly and embarrassed. "What?" I was so _confused_!

"Nothing. It's just that… well… I'm-really-glad-you're-my-best-friend-and-I-kind-of-might-like-you." She threw her arms around me almost knocking me over. After a moment she calmed down and looked at me. Just as as I started trying to process what was going on, she threw another curveball at me.

She leaned her head in again, and I thought she was going to hug me again, but instead her face was inches away from mine. She touched her lips to mine for a few seconds, and then stepped away and looked at me, but avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know what? Maybe I should just go down to my bunk for the night. Good night, Percy!" And with that, she disappeared down the stairs. I stood there for a while, trying to understand what had happened. Eventually, I went downstairs to bed, too. I still never wrapped my head around what had happened that night.


	3. The Titan's Curse

_**A/N: Hiya! So as you may have noticed, I am writing this story in the order of the PJO books. I am currently going through a tough case of writer's block. I'm not sure what scene I should write chapter three in, because Annabeth is gone for so much of the book. Like I said, it's definitely going to be during The Titan's Curse. I have two ideas: on the way to Mount Olympus, (during the chariot ride) or at the dance. If you vote for the dance, I don't know if it should be before or after Athena talked to Percy. **_

_**I also noticed that some people are telling me in reviews that I should set up the story so that Percy kisses Annabeth instead of the other way around. Well, review no more! I solemnly swear that I will write Percy kissing Annabeth. I will try to keep it even (i.e.~ If I write two chapters with Annabeth kissing Percy, I will try to write two chapters in which Percy kisses Annabeth. Just so we're clear.) **_

_**P.S.~ I hate when authors write a chapter that is just a really long A/N, so after I come to a decision about the plot line, I will delete this message. You're welcome! By the way, I will probably need about three or five reviews/PM's to come to a decision. You do not have to review. This is not a refusal of giving you a new chapter, which I've already stated that I really dislike. I need inspiration, so I'm asking you. If I had an idea, the next chapter would have put up already.**_

_**P.P.S.~ My other chapters had already been written, and that's why I updated two days in a row. It may be until the weekend until I can put up my new chapter, because I have to make a short outline, a rough draft, then the final typed-up copy, and then upload it. I'm shooting for Friday, but it may be Saturday. (At the latest. I solemnly swear!)**_


End file.
